True Feelings
by CourtsxBatFan
Summary: Cat saw Beck sitting in the corner by himself at Tori's house party. Beck and Jade broke up a few weeks ago and Beck is feeling a little down. Maybe, just maybe, a certain red- head can help realise his true feelings.


**just a one-shot. Was inspired to write a one-shot! :) enjoy!**

* * *

Cat saw Beck sitting in the corner by himself at Tori's house party. Beck and Jade broke up a few weeks ago and Beck is feeling a little down. Maybe, just maybe, a certain red- head can help realise his true feelings.

* * *

"Hey Beck!" Cat yelled over the loud music. Beck looked up to see his small red- headed friend and shyly smiled.

"Hey Cat." Beck mumbled. Cat sighed then grabbed Beck's wrist.

"Come on. Let's go dance!" Beck shook his head, making Cat let go of his wrist.

"No I don't want too Cat."

"But Beck! I'm just trying to help." Beck suddenly stood up, anger in his eyes.

"Look Cat! I said I DONT WANT TOO!" When hearing this, Cat began shaking and began to cry. Beck realised what he had done. "No Cat.. I'm so sorry..." Beck put his hand on her shoulder but Cat pushed his hand away.

"N- n- o.. I- I- I'm gonna g- g- go..." Cat turned around and pushed through Tori's house. She walked up to the balcony upstairs and sat on one of the wooden chairs. Cat had her hands on her face, sobbing silently, hoping no one knew she was there. Minutes later, the balcony door opened and then shut. Cat kept her head in her lap as she felt sad.

"Cat..." Beck slowly whispered behind Cat, not wanting to startle her. Cat looked up and faced Beck before resting her head back in her hands. Beck sighed sadly before walking to the chair and sitting next to Cat.

Beck didn't know what came over him but he soon noticed himself wrapping his arms around Cat, leaning his head on her shoulder. Cat looked up from the contact with Beck's body and her own and stared into Beck's eyes.

"I'm sorry Becky. I didn't mean to get you angry. I just wanted to help but to everyone I'm just a screw- up. I'm really sorry and I understand if you become angry at me. I just —" Before Cat could finish, Beck put his finger over her lips, quieting her.

"No Cat. I was just being a jerk to you. You didn't deserve it. And Cat, NEVER think you are a screw- up, because you are not one. You are beautifully made and very sweet. You're very kind and caring, and you love everyone! That's what makes you special. You, Cat, are unique. You follow you're heart, and you don't follow the crowd, you be yourself. Yeah, so what if you have your head in the clouds a lot. So what? You are amazing and never think otherwise. You understand?" Beck stared into Cats doe eyes, waiting for her answer. A few moments later, Cat nodded before sighing happily and leaning her head on Beck's head.

"Thank you Beck. No one has ever said that to me." Cat kept staring out at the beach, until Beck turned her head with his finger, looking deep into Cats soul.

"Well it's all true and you know it!" Beck chuckled but kept his eyes on Cats. Cat nodded before yawning.

"Beck, I'm so tired. That is a big house party going on." Beck nodded.

"Yeah, I could barely think straight in there." Beck laughed, causing Cat to giggle cutely. The friends kept talking about their life and how everything was, laughing at the funny stories that they both knew, crying at the fact that someone close to one of them died. When the party had finished, Beck and Cat finally realised that they should go inside.

When Beck and Cat walked down Tori's stairs, they noticed that everyone had left, except for Andre, Robbie and Rex. Rex wasn't saying anything because Robbie was too tired to talk. Andre and Tori were sitting next to each other, chatting and holding hands. Beck and Cat chuckled at the two.

"Ah! So you two are FINALLY going out now?" Beck said with a chuckle. Andre rolled his eyes whilst Tori blushed instantly.

"Yes, we are! This party was so amazing!" Tori shouted, with her hands in the air. Andre chuckled to his girlfriend before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Robbie looked to Beck and Cat in suspicion.

"Hey Beck! Cat! Where have you guys been throughout the party?" Beck and Cat looked to each other and shrugged.

"We were just on the balcony, talking about stuff." Cat said as if it meant nothing. Beck nodded before grabbing Cats hand and sitting down on the couch, pulling Cat down next to him. _Whoa, what just happened. _Beck thought. _Why do I feel all tingly when I touched Cats hand? Is there something wrong with me._

Beck was taken out of his thoughts when Cat rested her head on his shoulder. Beck didn't mind at all, because he enjoyed the tingly feeling she gave him. He wondered why he was all tingly. He thought back to when he first started dating Jade. He never really felt any tingly sensation when he was dating Jade. Cat makes him feel all happy. His heart is beating at such a fast rate, and he thinks he understood now.

"I'm in love with Caterina Valentine." Beck thought. Tori decided that everyone should have stay over and can play games. The first game was secrets. Tori spun the bottle and it landed on Andre.

"Okay Andre. What is your favourite thing to do?" Andre thought about it for a few minutes before clicking his fingers, knowing his answer.

"That's easy! Music!" Tori's jaw dropped. "And you! Don't worry!" Tori lifted her jaw back up and laughed.

"Okay! Whose go is next?" Andre shouted before spinning the bottle. It landed on Robbie. Robbie squeaked in fear and held his knees to his chest, afraid of what the question might be. "Okay Robbie, um... Why can't we call Rex a puppet? He's a puppet !" Robbie looked up with anger.

"He is not a puppet! He's human!" Robbie yelled before jumping up, grabbing Rex and sprinting out the door. Cat seemed sad for Robbie but shrugged the sad feeling when Andre spun the bottle, so it landed on her.

"Okay lil red. Instead of me asking the question, mmm, BECK! Is going to ask you the question." Andre pointed to Beck who was sitting next to me. Beck smirked before returning back to a normal smile.

"Who do you like?" Cat cocked her head in confusion.

"Who I like? Well I like everyone!" Beck cut Cat off by saying "No Cat, I mean who do you really like, as in love?" Cat gasped before speaking.

"Well I don't know if I like them because I don't want to like someone who doesn't like me." Cat quickly stared at Beck before sighing. Beck smiled happily when he placed his hand on her hand, staring into her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Well Cat, you're wrong.." Cats jaw dropped before cupping her hands in Beck's face and clashing her lips on his. Beck chuckled during the kiss and placed Cat on his lap. Around the two, Tori and Andre werescreaming 'Woohoo's' and saying 'FINALLY!' but Beck and Cat didn't hear them. They felt like they were in their own world. The two felt as if no one was around and it was just them. Soon, Bevk and Cat released. Beck rubbed their noses together making Cat giggle.

"I love you Cat." Cat blushed, becoming red- faced.

"I love you too Beck." Beck chuckled before leaning in for another kiss. Cat accepted and immediately kissed back.

"You're my one and only Cat. I'm so happy that I discovered my true feelings about you. Youre everything I need and I'm never letting you go." Cat awed at him before leaning her head on Beck's chest.

"Like I said before Cat, I love you."


End file.
